


181 - Halloween, Alcohol, & Half-Hearted Fights

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompts “Van is upset and maybe a bit angry with you because you walked home late by yourself from a night out with friends. And he keeps saying how dangerous it was of you. But you’re not really taking him seriously and keep kissing his neck and tracing his features. But he eventually makes you promise to never do it again.” and “What about Halloween with Van and the lids and you pinning him down to do his makeup all dark and spooky and at first he tries to fight you off but he actually just loves it” and “fic about you seeing van drunk for the first time and he is just completely all over you and has eyes only for you?”





	181 - Halloween, Alcohol, & Half-Hearted Fights

Van hardly slept, so he existed on a timeline all of his own. 1 am wasn't late for him. It was about the time the night really kicked into gear after a long and easy dinner and a few drinks. When he was still replying to your messages after midnight then, it wasn't a surprise. You were out with your friends, but they wanted to go to that new club in the city with the two block line and $20 entry fee. Not exactly your cup of tea. It was Halloween, and you were dressed to bust ghosts. You wanted fun, not shitty techno music and overpriced drinks. Van told you to get in a taxi and go to him.

You were only a little drunk and the walk to his would sober you up. He was staying in a hotel across town and you'd always loved the city at night. It was even better with all the animated joy of costumes and novelty. When you got to the hotel, Van was waiting out the front. You happily jumped into his arms.

"Babe, did you fuckin' walk here?" he asked. You nodded and grinned. There was no smile in return. "By yourself? Through the city?"

"Yeah?"

"What if you got mugged? Or something else? I told you to get a taxi," he said, stepping back and leaving you unhugged.

"There's heaps of people out. It was fine,"

"Exactly! City's full of fuckin' weirdos tonight. What were you thinking?"

He was legitimately angry and it made you legitimately hurt, even though he was only looking out for you. He didn't get to tell you what to do then be pissed if you didn't comply, regardless of intention. You frowned and turned around, ready to walk away. You only made it a few steps before his hand was grabbing yours and he was pulling back to him.

"Let me go," you said and shook your arm free.

"Just… Where are you gonna to go? Walk back to club?" You pretended to be doing something on your phone, not looking up at Van. He sighed. "Come up to the room, okay?"

"You're angry at me,"

"Yeah, I fuckin' am. But it don't change that I want you with me. Come on," he said and walked towards the hotel doors, not giving you much choice. You followed him and stood on the opposite side of the elevator. He started to shake his head. "It was just so fuckin' dangerous, Y/N," he said.

It was beginning to be funny. Out the elevator and into the room he was sharing with Larry and Benji, you hugged them both.

"I love this," Benji said, motioning to your costume.

"Do you guys have outfits?"

"Eh, kind of. We got novelty shirts from the shop on the corner," he replied. He showed you his BB-8 shirt, and Larry's was a Pokeball. Van was sitting in the corner of the room in the cheap hotel chair. He was swirling liquid around in a glass. It was maybe gin or rum. More important than his alcohol of choice was his stupid pouty face.

"And what are you?" you asked, standing in front of him. He took another sip, stared at you and didn't answer. "Are you gonna be moody for long? 'Cause I'll just go back to my friends,"

"Hey! We are your friends!" Larry called from behind you. "We even got some face paint like you said we should," he added and held up a Halloween palette that probably cost only a couple of bucks.

"Vaaaaaaaan. We've never had a fight before. Is this a fight?"

"Only been dating for a little bit," he mumbled. The guys sniggered at Van's mood. He shot them a look. The point was valid though. It had only been just over a month. You'd not met his parents and he hadn't met yours. Catfish had been touring the entire time, so his actual house was still an unknown to you. As you watched him swallow more alcohol, you realised it was the first time you'd seen him drinking too. You took the glass from him and put it on the side table. Climbing on to him, you straddled his legs. Automatically he rested his hands on your hips, but he didn't lean up for a kiss like he normally would.

"And maybe if you wanna keep dating then, you'll stop being like this," you whispered. He ignored you, so you began little movements and touches designed to make him smile. A smile and he'd break. A trail of small kisses down his neck. Tracing a line down his nose. Butterfly kisses along his cheek. Then, one of the guys threw a t-shirt at you.

"Don't need a show, guys," Larry said. You laughed and held up the shirt. It was plain black with a glow in the dark skeleton rib cage printed on it.

"Oh my god. I love it. Put it on," you told Van, holding it out to him. He ignored you. Still funny. You started to unbutton his shirt, but he wouldn't move to let you pull it off him. "Vaaaan! Stop it. I'm sorry I walked alone, okay? I get it. It could have been dangerous and you were worried. I'm sorry."

He looked at you, reached out for his drink and downed the rest. "Promise you won't do it again,"

"I'll promise if you put this shirt on, let me do your makeup, and get drunk with me," you countered. Benji appeared next to you with an empty glass. He put it next to Van's and filled both, walking away with a grin. You picked them up and held one out to Van. He took it, and let you chink yours to his. You both took sips. You grinned wide, and Van couldn't help but smile. Leaning down, you kissed him and he finally kissed back. He put his glass down and took yours too. His hands free, he could pull you closer and kiss you harder.

Larry cleared his throat. "Again… Please…" he said. You broke apart.

"I promise," you whispered to Van. He nodded, and took his button up off and pulled the skeleton shirt on. You got off his lap and collected the face paint. "Are you guys gonna use any?" you asked Larry and Benji.

"Don't need to," Larry replied.

"Ideas?" Benji asked.

You told him that he could just do a star over his eye. Maybe some glitter, just for the fun of it. You'd do his makeup after Van's. Van, who suddenly was going back on the agreement to let you make him spooky for Halloween.

"Van!" you squealed as you chased him around the small hotel room. He jumped over the beds, but you couldn't leap like he could. "You said! I swear to fucking God I'll go walk around by myself all fuckin' night if you don't let me do this!"

Larry put an arm out and tripped Van over onto a bed. You quickly bounced over and sat on his hips, pinning him down with a leg either side.

"Mate, you're meant to be me best friend," Van said to Larry, who just shrugged in reply.

"Okay. Hold still," you instructed.

"I'll stay still if you keep wiggling your butt like that on me," Van said. You grinned and ground down on him for drama. He stayed still while you painted dark circles around his eyes and a cute little skeleton nose. Some cliché lines over his lips, and he was good to go. "Yeah?" you asked Benji and Larry, pulling Van up to show them. They nodded.

As you carefully painted a glittery star onto Benji's face, Van and Larry did shots.

"You ever seen him wasted?" Benji asked. You shook your head. "If you think he's a lot sober, all intense, just wait until you're around drunk and in love Van,"

"Will I like him?"

"What are you like drunk?"

"A bit clingy, honestly,"

"Then yeah, you'll love it."

…

Finally you were all out of the hotel and at a bar. A bunch of other people had joined you, all in their novelty shirts. You knew some of them, but many were strangers. Van was already too drunk to introduce you and you were too smitten with him to care about anyone else. Van drank twice as fast as you, and Benji was right - Van was all hands and love and affection.

"This is stupid," Van complained when he couldn't get his hands on any of your skin through the jumpsuit. Your proton pack wasn't helping on his mission to undress you against the wall of the bar. You laughed and pushed his hands away. 

"It's a safety measure," you said, taking another mouthful of your drink. Van grinned and stalked after you as you walked away from him to find the others. They were just finishing a game of pool. Larry held a cue out to you. "I don't know how to play,"

"I'll teach ya," Van offered, "But you have to take this thing off," he added, pulling at the backpack. You nodded and handed the proton pack to Benji, who put it on and wore it with pride. 

"Who am I playing?" 

Bondy held up a cue and smirked. He was good and you would have lost even if you knew how to play. Maybe he'd be kind and let you win, but that sort of pity wasn't really Bondy's thing. 

"I'll break," he said, and you watched him send the balls rolling across the green table. He got three yellows in. When it was your turn, Van pulled you to the corner of the table. 

"You're red, see. Gotta get them in," 

"I understand the premise," you replied with a pout. Van squeezed your cheeks together and stared at you. 

"Are we playing or are we all just gonna make out?" Bondy asked from across the table. You wriggled free from Van. Leaning across the table you lined up the white ball with one of your reds. 

"Just hit it?" you asked. Bondy nodded and Van's hands were on your hips. He was standing behind you and you knew his face would be all mischief. "Stop it, Van,"

"What?!" he replied in a high pitched voice. "Not doin' anythin', babe," 

"Sure." 

You hit the white ball, and it did manage to hit the red, but not in any way that was effective or useful. Bondy shrugged and considered his shot. You turned back to Van. 

"What's on under this?" he asked, pulling at the zipper. You wrapped your arms around his neck. 

"Singlet, underwear. Thought it might get hot, so I made it so I could fold it half way down, tie it at the hips," 

"Think you should do that. Is hot in here. Wouldn't want you to pass out," 

"So thoughtful," you replied as you let him unzip. You curled your arms out of the jumpsuit, tied it off, and watched Van's eyes dance across you. Suddenly, there was collarbone to kiss, soft skin to touch, freckles to bump his nose against. 

"Your turn," Bondy called. You spun around. He'd gotten a bunch of yellows in while you weren't looking. There was no clear way for you to hit a red. 

"Here," Van said, and you followed him down the table. He pointed out a plan. Hit the white and let it ricochet at an angle that would allow it to collide with a red. "Have to hit the white right though," he said. 

"How?" 

You leant across the table, needing tippy toes to get the reach you wanted. Van pressed his body to you, arms ghosting yours and hands helping you angle. You could feel his breath on your neck and it sent shivers down your spine. Everyone could see how much of a cliche it was, but that was Van; a hopelessly cliched romantic. The cue struck the white ball and by luck rather than skill, it sent a red ball down a hole. You squealed in delight and Van held his hand up for a high-five. You kissed hard and Bondy had to remind you it meant you got another go. 

The game was drawn out, due to your inability to focus on it solely. Van's hands wouldn't leave your body. They'd sneak up your sides, under your shirt if possible. When Bondy pocketed all the yellows, then the black, it was done. 

"Good game," he said and you shook hands. "Now take this fuckin' show elsewhere." 

Giggling, you let Van lead you outside and around the corner. His lips were on your neck, his hands were untying the empty arms of the jumpsuit from their bow around your hips. You wanted to make a sound that wasn't a girly laugh, but it was really all the moment called for. The alcohol fizzed in your brain and the city lights twinkled whenever you opened your eyes. Van's movements were messy and needy and his haste was amusing rather than purely hot. But, his want for you was so clear and he showed it so unashamedly that it made you want him back harder. 

His face paint was leaving black smudges across your body, wherever he'd drag his lips or nose across. You'd not find them until the morning though, until after you'd spent the night trying to figure out why people were sniggering. Van wouldn't wipe them away or tell you either. They may have well been his name scrawled across your skin. 

It was almost four in the morning when Van collapsed on a chair, and you sat on him. 

"Baaaaaaaaaabeeee," he said, head rolling. 

"Did you know," 

"Yes," he answered before he heard the statement. 

"No! Wait!" you said with a bounce. He grinned. 

"Can you do that again?" 

"What? This?" you asked, grinding down on him. He nodded, eyes closed. You kept doing it, arms around his neck, pulling him close. "Did you know this was the first time we've been drunk together?" Van nodded, lost in the movement of your hips. "And, I like you drunk, 'cause you like me extra," 

"I like you extra all the time," he said, but it came out in a whisper. 

"Yeah, but extra extra right now, yeah?" 

Van opened his eyes and looked at you. His cheeks had flushed red and you could feel his body reacting to yours. He nodded and ran his thumb along your lips. 

"Yeah. I'm in love with you extra extra. And, if we go back to the hotel now, I'll prove it all night," he said with a sleazy grin. 

Proton pack abandoned, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone, you snuck out into the Halloween night, or early November day, depending on perspective. The walk back to the hotel took longer than it should, but every few blocks required a stop to make out against a streetlight or shop wall.

"See? Nothing bad happened on that walk!" you said as you fell through the hotel room door. 

"Yeah, 'cause I was there, innit? Don't start with me, babe," Van warned, lifting your shirt over your head. You laughed and climbed onto the bed, waiting for Van to strip and follow you.


End file.
